Famous Last Words
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: Set during Infinity War Tony Stark has a meeting with his parent's Howard & Maria. Thanks Sky for making us all sad. jk:)


"How much more can he take, Howard? The purple alien better be glad we're not there, I swear to God."

"Maria,there's nothing we can do doll. Tony has to fight this battle on his own." He said softly wrapping an arm around her waist.

She turned to bury her face in his shoulder. It wasn't fair, her baby having to face the world alone for so long. Now having to fight these monsters, alien's whatever they were?

"He's been fighting on his own for too long, Howard." Maria whispered softly.

How much more could their son truly take? The avengers were getting tore down one by one, and it was almost like she knew it was coming. She knew her son would risk his life to save someone elses and God help her she wasn't ready to see him again. Not when he had so much more to live for,

"Maria, Maria? Hey, well get to see him again either way." Howard said breaking into her thoughts.

She looked up into his dark chocolate eyes and nodded. He was right, he was always right and sometimes she disliked that about her husband, but she didn't want her son to die, not when he truly hadn't lived..

"I don't wanna see. I can't." She said softly.

She buried her faced deeper into Howard's shoulder avoiding the scene in New York of their son laying his life down for his friend's.

Howard ran his fingers through her blonde hair trying to comfort her, even though he knew well enough it wasn't going to help.

"Why are you guys so sad? I thought you be happier to see me."

A unmistakable voice shattered through Maria's thoughts and she quickly jumped out of her hand's arms and ran straight to her son.

"Tony, what were you thinking? You shouldn't be here, dear." she said softly.

She couldn't lecture him, not when she hadn't seen her son in twenty years or so.

"Mom, This is my fault. All of them dying, I can't." He whispered softly.

It broke her heart, it broke her heart seeing him coming t her so broken, like he did when he was a child. She held him close to her as she tried to comfort him.

"You didn't force them to fight Tony. They choose to. You're not the cause of the purple alien either. None of this is your fault." She said softly.

He didn't say anything he just stared up at her with eyes identical to Howard's before pulling her close as he held her.

"I'm tired of fighting mom. I just want it to be over." He whispered softly.

Maria heled Tony tighter, as much as she understood his pain, his place wasn't here with them. He had so much to live for still and the rest of the Avengers, they needed him.

"I'm tired of seeing your mom worry over you, but you don't belong here with us, Tony." Howard pitched in.

For a second she forgot he was there, and she was thankful he was at least being civil with Tony as of now.

"She won't have too. I'm not going back. Everyone is dying, I don't deserve to be alive when they're not." Tony replied softly.

"Anthony, your father's right. As much as I want you here with us, you have so much living to do baby. I won't be selfish and prevent you from that." Maria said softly.

The tears were coming into her hazel eyes and she promised herself she wasn't going to cry in front of him, but it was no use.

"Mom, hey mom, don't cry okay. I'm not leaving you." He wrapped her up in a hug once again.

She hugged him back, but in the back of her mind she had to find a way to get him to go back before it was too late. She had to make her stubborn son see reason, but how?

Then she thought about the teenager Tony began to mentor? Gosh what was his name. Porter? Pierce? Peter. His name was Peter.

"What about Peter? hmm. he needs you Tony, you can't just leave him." She said softly.

She knew she got through to him, because at the mention of the teen's name her son pulled away from her, and the hurt was evident in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Like I said they're better off without me mom."

"You don't mean that. He idolizes you, you won't just abdon him and everyone else who needs you. I won't allow it." Maria said sternly.

He nervously glanced over at Howard who nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Tony, your mother's right. She's always right." He commented softly.

His eyes locked up back with hers and he smiled down at her softly, the second time since he had been up there.

"I don't wanna lose you guys again." Tony mumbled.

Maria returned the embrace as she held onto him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"We'll never leave you dear, We never have. I love you, so much. We're so proud of you, baby." She said.

The tears made their way back as she held onto her son. She heard footsteps in the background as she felt arms circle around them.

"Dad?" Tony asked.

"Go back and save the world son. Make us proud." He smiled.

Tony's face lite up like a child's at Christmas finally getting what he wanted. He hugged us once more before slowly letting us go.

"Don't come back until you give us some grandchildren." Maria commented.

"Mom. I love you, love you too dad." He smiled softly.

Letting him go t for the second time was the hardest thing Maria would ever have to do. However the world needed her son more than she did, and she would forever hold onto those famous last words.

"Maria doll, now that we're alone." Howard commented.

She couldn't help but laugh as she swatted his hand away playfully.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

He responded be pressing a light kiss on her lips and lingering there for a moment.

"Love you too doll."

She buried her face back into Howard's shoulder and he held her close; as they held onto those famous last words. As they let their son go for the second time.


End file.
